mitchie's got talent
by MRSEllenaWhitlockHale
Summary: mitchie aint heard from shane or connect 3 in 2 years what if a very special show makes her meet a special person *oneshot*


Mitchie P.O.V

Its been two years since campRock and Shane that idiot who apperentley wanted to stay in contact with me and possibly a relationship well shane im still waiting for the call! I kept in touch with everyone apart from Connect 3 Im okay with Nate and Jason its just Shane that's the problem ugh any way today ill be auditioning for Britain's got talent ive been singing more and more since camprock and today was my time to shine . I walked on the stage with a microphone in my hand im wearing white tube top with a black slim skirt with white skulls on a leather jacket and my favourite all saints heels "Hi" I greeted Simon ,David, Alesha and Amanda "hello , wait have you been on here before?" Amanda asked me "no" I answered automatically "oh sorry I just thought I seen your face before and way name , age and what you will be doing for us tonight" she said with a smile "Im Mitch-"I got interrupted by Amanda"SHANES GIRL" she shouted and I bursted out laughing Alesha just stared at Amanda before speaking "that isn't her you idiot" she spoke harshly "escuse me?" I said with not a ounce of fear "just because Amanda is dumb enough to think your Mitchie doesent mean you are"she said staring at me are you frigging kidding me ? "do you want me to prove it?"I asked looking at her than simon stepped in "you have a awfull attitude and probably voice now get of this stage or start singing cause your not Mitchie ive got connect 3 in the back if you want me to get em out and embarse you ?" seriously are you ugh "go on than get em out ill sing while im waiting !" I shouted so I started singing "One day when I came home at lunchtime,

I heard a funny noise.

Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,

One of those rowdy boys.

Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,

And a Flux Capacitor.

He told me he built a time machine.

Like one in a film I've seen,

Yeah... he said...

I've been to the year 3000

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine)." I was about to start the next verse when I heard nate start singing "He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.

Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!

Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor" than we both sang together "We drove around in a time machine,

Like the one in the film I've seen..

Yeah... he said...

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water,

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

I took a trip to the year 3000.

This song had gone multi-platinum.

Everybody bought our 7th album.

It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.

I took a trip to the year 3000.

This song had gone multi-platinum.

Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

He told me he built a time machine.

Like the one in a film I've seen,

Yeah...

I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.

Not much has changed but they lived under water.

And your great great great grand daughter,

Is doing fine (doing fine)." We finished and everyone applauded and the judges were gob smacked apart from David who was cheering and standing. I ran to Nate and pulled him into a hug "NATE !" I screamed he laughed and hugged me "missed ya mitch"he said sweetly until I heard a very hyper Jason screame "MITCHIE!" I laughed Nate released me and I ran into Jason's open arms "how's your bird house?" I asked we laughed we had a group hug "Nate you're a great singer" I said smiling I heard a cough I looked to the left to see GREY Shane frigging Grey "well I did write it so don't let Nate take all the credit " he said in what he thought a husky voice I walked right up to him so close that if either of us moved our lips would touch and I whispered "I don't really care" and he grabbed my head and pulled me into a fierce kiss I pulled back straight away and smacked him around the face and he pushed me ME?! I back flipped two spaces away and laughed "Mitch wanna come over to our place?" I heard Nate ask I smiled at him and Jason "yeah id like that"I answered " David , Amanda thankyou and Simon , Alesha "I stuck to middle fingers up at them "shane ? i hate you"I said and smiled sarcastically .


End file.
